usuk: devilxangel
by animeloverfromIreland
Summary: Oneshot: america is a devil and england is an angel rated r18 or m for mature scenes, very bad at writing summary's


USUK: DEVILXANGEL

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

**points explained at the end. Human and country names used. this is a one-shot contains yaoi boyxboy. and I need a beta.**

**America's prov:**

Oh man this has to be the most boring meeting ever. I sighed, God how much longer till lunch I'm starving I looked at all the people I knew, there was China talking to Japan, Greece was sleeping but he had his arms wrapped around Japan's waist, Finland talking to Su, Poland was trying to chat up Lithuania, Italy happily talking to Germany while wrapping his arms around one of Germany's arms which caused Germany to blush, France talking to Prussia(Why that dude is here I have no idea), Russia was talking and smiling a normal and not creepy smile to a guy that looks like me umm Candia, Candana, Canada that's it Canada and my eyes finally settled on Iggy. I can't remember how long I felt this way towards him but I think it's been there since I was a child. Iggy had a pen in his hand and was writing something but when his arm moved I saw a doodle so he was doodling over this boring meeting, he had his legs crossed I never noticed but God those legs those legs damn thoughts don't want people to know that the great hero America is in fact a Devil.

**England's prov:**

This meeting was getting nowhere I got bored once Germany got distracted by Italy and began to doodle then got bored of that and began to do my job as Britannia angel, there was a nation here who was a devil and I was making a list to try and figure out who the devil was, Russia no he is a devil but I know him and we become somewhat friends, Canada no he is a ghost but has an angel spirit and soon will become an angel, Prussia no but could be but he may be a vampire though, France hell no his a perverted were-wolf, Germany no his a proper were-wolf, Italy no his too nice and his an angel as well, Lithuania no his a type of ghost, Poland no way his a fairy(1), Su no his a grim reaper(2), Finland isn't his a wizard, Greece nada his a half-cat half-human, Japan no his like Greece but with two tails, China no his a half-dragon half-human and a black belt in kung-fu and last but not least America no it can't be him it can't, if he was I wouldn't like him the way I do. I began thinking of other countries I know my brother's Scotland and Wales no even if they are devils I know what they are, Ireland no she's a witch, Northern Ireland no his a sheep man(3) and Sealand hell no his an angel but strangely acts like a devil weird but before my thought's could stay on the topic Germany announced the meeting over.

**Third person prov:**

As England started to put his notes that he wrote down before he got bored into his briefcase, America walked over to him "Yo, Iggy you want to spend time with the awesome hero" as America laughed England could feel a very bad headache coming on "No, you git and my name is Arthur not Iggy" replied a very annoyed Brit. "Fine, but you are having lunch with me" said a defeated American but he had a smile on his face.

**America's prov:**

God or Satan or whatever Why can't my thought's stop thinking 'bout making Iggy my mate(4). Damn stop bad thought's think of dead kittens or something evil that I can do wonder what Iggy looks like in a miniskirt with nothing underneath and spread invitingly across the table, Shit, shit bad, bad, bad me I have to get focused if not I won't be able to find this angel bossman told me to find. Damn Iggy asked me a question "um, sorry, What ya say?" I asked him "Git, Bloody wanker, I asked where we are going and it better not be that greasy death trap Mc Donald's?" Iggy told me "Hey Mickey D's is good but no I wasn't going to take you there" I replied.

**England's prov:**

"Hey Mickey D's is good but no I wasn't going to take you there" Alfred told me. "Then Where?"I asked "It's a surprise" was all I got. I couldn't help but notice Alfred's muscles showing from his shirt, we were allowed to wear whatever clothes we wanted so I was wearing a union jack t-shirt, skin tight leather jeans and black ankle boots(his punk rock outfit)while Alfred wore his signature jacket, he was wearing a normal t-shirt and trousers and converse's. Don't blush, don't blush I repeated to myself in my head. I then wondered what it was like to have Alfred's strong arms wrapped around me, no stop it you have work to do you have to find that devil.

**Third person prov:**

As England was fighting his thought's, America was facing a similar problem.

**America's prov:**

damn it, Iggy looks so cute when he blushes, no stop it bad, stupid me I felt like I should claim Iggy as mine here and now I began o fight my devil instincts so I began to think about killing the angel ripping and tearing it to shreds but then again what would happen if I did it I admit I like killing and destroying but not as much as Russia man he enjoys it way too much and he goes over the top! But what would happen if Iggy is the angel no he can't be the number 1 rule is angel's and devil's can't fall in love.

**England's prov:**

Why the hell am I blushing, I tried to calm down but luckily Alfred's oblivious and doesn't see me blushing "Git, are you coming or not" I asked Alfred turning around from the corridor while putting on a jacket and stared at Alfred even if I have to capture or kill the devil I want to spend time with Alfred, Suddenly my phone rang from my pocket of my jacket and mentally sighed it was my boss sending me a text to see it in capitals "YOU CAN NOT SPEND TIME WITH THAT, YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO" I was confused and was getting even more confused re-reading the text, who was he talking about was it about Alfred?

**America's prov:**

Don't pop out, don't pop out I was pleading with myself to be more accurate my tail, wings and horns. I then heard Iggy's voice "Git, are you coming or not" I turned to see Iggy in the corridor holding a jacket, hands on his hips and a blush on his face, Oh crap he looks more appealing and inviting like that shit, I then heard a noise and saw Iggy taking out his phone and reading a text he got, he looks so cute when his confused. Then my phone buzzed in my pocket I then took it out and read it "Good job befriending the ANGEL" I looked at the message again so I befriended the angel now all I gotta do is find out who the angel is and deliver him or her to boss man. "Yeah I'm coming Iggy" I whispered in Iggy's ear and smiled. "Y-you h-have a-a f-fang" stuttered Iggy surprise "Ha, no I don't, don't be silly Artie" I reassured him "Wonker, you do" Iggy said reluctantly and put a finger on my fang shit, shit, shit I'm so dead.

**England's prov:**

I shook my head no way my boss is wrong Alfred can't be the devil I'm after. I tried to reassure myself. I didn't notice Alfred coming up beside me and whispering in my ear "Yeah, I'm coming Iggy" I looked at him and noticed something white and pointy poking out of Alfred's mouth "Y-you, h-have a-a f-fang" I stuttered surprised. Alfred looked worried for a second then said "Ha, no I don't, don't be silly Artie" "Wonker, you do" I told him reluctantly, I know a fang when I see one so I put a finger on the revealed fang and Alfred's face went white "Alfred are you a d-devil?" I asked him scared for what his answer will be.

**America's prov:**

"Alfred are you a d-devil" Iggy asked me scared, I couldn't speak so I nodded and hung my head in shame, I heard crying and brought my head up to see Iggy with hands over his eyes and sobbing and muttering "no, no, no" I sighed and let my devil features come out my blond hair became black, my horns appeared, my clothes went darker and my tail and wings popped out. I hovered off the ground and glided towards Iggy and brought my hands over his hands and brought them down and held them there and looked into his captivating emerald eyes, then there was a light I closed my eyes for a second and re-opened them still looking into Iggy's amazing eyes, I then noticed white and looked to see Iggy in a short toga, sandals, a halo and a pair of white angel wings. My mouth drooped open.

**England's prov:**

I looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes which now glowed dimly and I let myself turn into my Britannia angel form and thought if Alfred could show me his devil form I could show him my angel form, a white light surrounded me and I transformed into my angel form my toga, sandals, halo and wings and for a strange reason still looking into Alfred's wonderful eyes, his mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but smile.

**Third person prov:**

As America looked at England with his mouth opened and England smiling, America then looked England up and down and noticed truly how revealing England's toga really was and blushed over England's legs(5), England noticed America's blush and noticed the cause of it and blushed while lifting up a leg in embarrassment but that caused America to blush more.

**America's prov:**

Damn it, is Iggy doing this on purpose, shit does he know what he does to me, Oh my f***ing God Iggy's legs are so tempting I can't hold back my urges and instinct's any longer, I brought my hands up Iggy's legs teaseily and brought my hands to cupped Iggy's cute little ass and I smirked so angels or is it just Iggy that wear no underwear under their toga, I began to place kisses and hiccey's on Iggy's chest and neck claiming him as mine. I brought one of my hands from cupping Iggy's sweet ass and brought my hand to his higher inner thigh on his left leg and began to write my name there so everyone angel, devil, human, etc would know Iggy belongs to me and me alone. "A-A-Al-Alfred" Iggy moaned my name, oh how that wanted me to take him now without preparation, I finished writing my name on his higher inner thigh, I bent down to where I wrote my name on Iggy, I took his left leg and brought my mouth with my fangs out and bit down on where my name ends and began to suck and nip/nibble on the bite mark I made(6) once I finished that I took my mouth away and smiled at my mark I created and rubbed my face against Iggy's inner thigh.

**England's prov:**

I gasped once I felt Alfred's hands cup my bottom, I blushed since some angels including me don't wear underwear under our toga. I blushed deeply when I felt Alfred placing kisses and hiccey's on me, I took a deep breath when I felt Alfred's claws begin to write something on my higher inner thigh "A-A-Al-Alfred" I moaned his name I don't know how but he is giving me a pleasurable and heated feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt Alfred's lips move from my neck and I felt his hot breath on my higher inner thigh and blushed even more I think I look like one of Spain's bloody tomato's, I felt his hands grab my leg and thigh and took in a deep breath and a short gasp when I felt his mouth on my higher inner thigh and bit down on my higher inner high, Once I felt Alfred's mouth stay on my inner thigh he placed a kiss on the bite mark and started to rub his face against my inner thigh "A-Al-Alfred" I moaned his name.

**America's prov:**

"A-Al-Alfred" Iggy moaned my name, I smiled against his thigh and blew on the mark, I heard Iggy moan and saw/felt him shiver, I took my face and hands regrettably from his thigh, I brought my hands around Iggy's waist and accidently(7) brushed my fingers against Iggy's wings, Iggy moaned and shivered again and I kissed Iggy with passion, opening his mouth with my tongue, he tastes like tea, scones and mint and I brought Iggy closer to me.

**England's prov:**

I put my arms around Alfred's neck and let my body be flushed against his, Alfred's tongue opened my mouth, his tongue searching my mouth leaving no place untouched, he tastes like the hamburgers he eats but I don't mind and also coffee, I felt his arms bringing me closer ,I felt something wind its way around my thigh and tightening every time Alfred pulled me in closer, I started to kiss him back. Once we pulled away I looked at my thigh to see Alfred's tail wrapped around my thigh, Alfred smirked "So, Iggy want to take it to my place?" he asked me with a glint in his eyes, I nodded and brought myself closer to him and closed my eyes(8), When I reopened them we were in Alfred's bedroom, I noticed Alfred had his back to me with his eyes closed, I then felt Alfred's tail around my hand, I then had a idea I smiled, I took Alfred's tail slowly and carefully and gently brought it up to my lips, I got the tip, put it in my mouth and began to suck.

**America's prov:**

Shit, I hadn't done that in a long time, I sighed, I closed my eyes and turned away from Iggy so I could catch my breath. Then suddenly I felt the tip of my tail in a wet place getting wet, I turned my head around and felt my cheeks heat up, there was Iggy with a heavy blush on his face, eyes heavily lidded and him sucking the tip of my tail, now that I know why the tip of my tail is wet, I could feel Iggy's tongue running across it. I fought a moan but purred instead, I walked backwards so the tip of my tail wouldn't come out of Iggy's lovely mouth, once I reached him I pulled the tip out of his mouth to see him with half lidded eyes and mouth open with a trail of salvia still connecting Iggy's mouth to my tail. I lifted Iggy up and put him over my shoulder which allowed me to feel his ass again, I dropped him on the bed, went on top of him and kissed him passionately, I felt my tail begin to tease Iggy's entrance and smiled when he gasped "Unless you want my tail in you I suggest you suck" I told him while holding three fingers to his mouth, my Iggy blushed but he put my fingers in his mouth, I actually moaned feeling Iggy's tongue go between my fingers and sucking on them individually, I deemed him ready after a minute of torture and pleasure, I teased his entrance which caused him to blush, I smirked and pushed one finger into his tight entrance, I waited for a sec for Iggy to adjust but got impatient and brought my finger in and out ten times and pushed a second finger in this time waiting longer since Iggy gasped and eyes wide with hurt, I began to scissor him and began to search for his special spot or bundle of nerves as some/one does that would make Iggy forget the pain and focus on the pleasure, I knew I found it once Iggy moaned "D-do t-that a-again p-please" he told me while moaning and panting, I added the last finger aiming at that bundle and when I found it again I curled my fingers in it and began to rub it, I loved the sounds that Iggy was making, I wanted to continue this but the pain in my crotch was unbearable, I managed this long so regrettable and unfortunately I removed my fingers from Iggy's bundle and brought my fingers out of Iggy and I kissed Iggy once my fingers were out and pulled my pants and underwear down and threw them away somewhere in my room, Iggy's eyes opened wide, I found my lube bottle that I couldn't find until now(9) and put a fair amount of lube onto my hand and rubbed it onto my aching crotch and put my crotch into position to Iggy's entrance, I brought my mouth close to his ear and nibbled at his ear "This is going to hurt but you'll be fine in a few minutes" I whispered into his ear and then kissed him as I went in, Wow his tight, it's taking all of my willpower not to bang into him senselessly, I looked into Iggy's eyes to see tears rolling down his face, I licked his tears away and kissed him. I began to tell him sweet nothings into his ear "M-move" Iggy panted, I brought my penis out of his entrance till the tip was still inside and pushed back in, I continued this for a short time and went in different directions, I found his sweet spot again and heard him yell my name so I continued to bang into him and his spot without mercy. "A-A-Al-Alfred" Iggy moaned and screamed and his cum fell onto our bellies, I felt him tightening around me and I lost it soon afterwards while grunting "A-A-Arthur" while realising my seed deep inside him "I love you Artie" I said rubbing my head against my neck "I l-love y-you t-too Alfie" Iggy replied, I smiled "You called me Alfie" I told him while rubbing and kissing his neck "Y-yeah s-so, n-now c-can y-you p-please g-get o-out o-of m-me" Iggy said while blushing "Sorry can't knotting(10)" Iggy grumbled at my response, I changed our positions so he was on top of me and put my hands around his waist and brought him closer to me, Iggy sighed but soon fell asleep in my arms and I followed him after I finished knotting and my last thought before I fell asleep was "God and Satan ain't tearing us apart we love each other and his mine"

**Author's notes**

(1) Poland's a fairy because of the way he acts and dresses and sorry to Poland's monster fans I don't think Poland can be a monster.

(2) Su's a reaper like the one's in supernatural.

(3) sorry could not resist .

(4) Devil's can have mates but if they mate it's for life and can only do it once.

(5) Anyone would blush

(6) This shows ownership and that the person is the devils possession and mate.

(7) Yeah right America.

(8) Only devils can transport like that well to me.

(9) Yeah or you just didn't want Artie to stop.

(10) Devils in my opinion are like dog's/wolf's when they mate.

Thank you for reading and please tell me where I went wrong.


End file.
